Beauty
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This tells about Jigglypuff and Zelda's friendship in their heart.


This is my first ever oneshot of Jiggs and Zelda's friendship about having the strong will to go on and never give up on things you want to do. So I hope you enjoy this oneshot and tell me what you think okay. If it's confusing in the story I'm sorry, but enjoy! I'm sorry for making the story so not tense enough, I'm not good with it but I hope this is better than the one before. Don't forget to review :D

I don't own the characters of the games.

Flower Blooms Beauty

"Wow this place is so cool!" Jiggs said to herself as she was looking around the training room. She was amazed by the greatness that this room has.

She was about to start her training, someone throw a piece of paper as if someone wanted her attention. She turned around to see who throw it, but she didn't see anyone.

"Hmm. That's weird. Now why would someone through…" When she turned around she let a shriek out when Caption Falcon was in front of her. "Ha I got you there girl." He said laughing his head off.

She was mad at him for doing that, when she was about to say something he made fun of her by using a mean name.

"You should of seen your face, no wonder you are a loser." He said while still laughing at her. She was taken back, so she left her stuff and headed to her room.

She slammed the door and cried in her sleep. "That was so mean that he said…. WAAAAAAA!"

She couldn't face the fact, that when she first fight against him, she lost the battle. He made fun of her ever since. She regretted herself for ever being here.

She didn't leave the room until night time that she can be in peace from the big, fat, dumb headed jerk.

She sighed peacefully that her stuff was safe and not being touched from anything else. She opened it and took out her doll that she carries with her when she feels lonely and upside.

"I'm glad that jerk didn't find you." She whispered to her doll and took her stuff up to her room.

"Do you think I'm a loser?" Jiggs asked her doll and it nodded no. "You right I'm glad that you are with me so I can tell you all about my problems." She said to her dolly.

She sighed, she was shy of asking people's help and she doesn't feel right to have a person to talk too. She was always made fun of not just Falcon, but others. For her powers are weak, and she didn't win a single torment.

The three things she doesn't like to tell the others of her feelings, because:

One: No one would feel sorry for her.

Two: They would laugh at her.

And three: They would never understand of what her life went though and how terrible it was.

"So dolly what do you think I should do?" Jiggs asked her doll, then a voice was heard.

"_You need a good friend that can help you with this problem, and I know you can do it."_ The voice said.

Jiggs went to shock, that voice did her doll talk to her or was it her imagination, "That was weird?"

She didn't care so she went to bed and with her doll she was fast a sleep.

The next day was just a normal day that the Melee Smashers, and old Smashers come again for the new opening of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

Everyone was excited about the opening of Super Smasher Brawl, and to get to met them and who knows making friends with them.

This day though was sad because Jigglypuff was scared of what the future of the torment be like with new smashers coming into the torment.

She had trouble once, when she tried to beat Caption Falcon. That made her sighed sadly, because she didn't have any friends that time when she needed help.

She always believed that no one will help her with her troubles like in the training room when Falcon was his stupidself, trying to be cool, and being a big show off. But all she cares now is the doll she has. When she is needs help from her troubles.

She though smiled that her doll cares for her and the why she is no matter what's happens.

"If it wasn't for her, I would lost ever from the troubles I have. Will better go and see how she is doing." She said to herself as she went back to her bedroom. So she can talk to the doll again and ask her advise of finding her troubles answers. When she got in her room, at the bed. Then she went to shock, the doll was gone.

"NO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jigglypuff shouted as she was searching for her doll. Then the jerk Falcon came into her room.

"Oh is this what you are looking for." He hold the doll and she went to shock that he got that out of her room.

"Give me that doll back!" She shouted angrily as she started to chase him.

He was faster than she was, he ran and ran to the window where the river was and there she stopped die and center.

"You wouldn't dare." She said in her shaky voice. "Oh really just try me and see if you can get this from the water." He said and throw it out of the window. She ran and jumped out of the window.

She was scared of what's going to happen her doll if she doesn't catch it in time before the water takes it.

Jigglypuff landed softly into the ground and saw the doll on the rocks, safe in sound.

She reached her hand and got it. She was happy that her doll was safe, until a big wave came and crushed on the rocks to make them break.

"AHHH! Help me please!" She screamed while holding the rock. Then another wave came and took her to the water.

She tried to swim up to the surface, but the seaweeds got her foot caught and she was pulled back into the water again.

Jigglypuff was scared that no one will save her or help her out of this. She closed her eyes and let heaven take her away.

Then someone jumped into the water and grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the surface.

At the hospital, Jigglypuff woke up and saw that she wasn't in water anymore. She looked until she saw a figure in front of her.

It was Zelda, her friend she met when the opening of Melee started. She was wondering if she was the one who saved her life.

"Don't move. The nurses will check for injuries." Zelda said in her soft voice. Jigglypuff was happy that she was there and helped her. "Thank you Zelda." She said to her.

But then she remembered the doll. "What's wrong Jiggs?" Zelda asked as Jigglypuff looked for her doll.

"My doll it's gone," She said. "Did she make it?" Zelda shake her head. "I think the doll was taken to the underwater, I couldn't see anything when I got you out of the water." Zelda said to her.

Jiggs eyes watered. "She's gone forever…that jerk he did it to make my life horrible and now he took her away." Jiggs shouted and Zelda heard that.

"Wait, Caption Falcon did this?" She said in a serious tone. "Yes...he came into my room, took her and threw her out the window." Jiggs said when tears fell out of her eyes.

Zelda hugged her and kissed her forehead. "It's all right. We'll get this done." Zelda said to her.

Jiggs went to shock. "What's wrong?" Zelda said to her. "It's just…that no one never hugged me like that before. Why did you do that?" Jiggs asked.

"Because I care for you as a friend, and friends should be there to help you with any troubles that you have, and we can take care of it." Zelda explained to her.

Jiggs eyes where widen by that comment, the tears of happiness where coming out of her eyes. Then she hugged her with all her might. "Thank you so much Zelda!" Jiggs said to her. Zelda hugged her and said "Your welcome. My friend..."

Jigglypuff felt tried from the day she had which was scary and dangerous to have. So she laied back in the blanket and fell back to sleep. As Zelda watched her fallen a sleep. She too was happy that Jiggs could have a good friend to talk to and tell her troubles instead talking to the doll for help. Zelda went to the door, turned around to see Jiggs sleeping in peace. "_No problem Jiggs."_ She thought to herself and walk out.

The next morning Jiggs got out of the hospital. She breathed heavenly that she can walk out of that place. As she walked back to the mansion Zelda walk up to her with a gift.

"Good morning Jiggs." Zelda greed her. "Morning Zelda." Jiggs said back to her, then she eyed the gift on Zelda's hand.

"What that's?" Jiggs asked. "It a surprise okay. Come on." Zelda said as the two ran to the mansion.

The Master Hand was wait for them, then he sees them coming. "I'm glad you are okay Jigglypuff." He said in a soft voice.

"Thank you sir." Jigglypuff said to him. "Zelda told me what happen yesterday and who started it. So Caption Falcon will be in his room for a week for his behavior. Like almost throwing the doll into the crick and almost got you killed. So don't worry about it okay."

She nodded to him and then they went in. Jigglypuff was happy that Falcon was in his room for the whole week. But she was still feel sad that her doll was gone forever. But she didn't care now, because she had Zelda a good friend to have with her for no matter what troubles there are she was there to help her, and feeling to have trust for one and other.

"Here this is from me." Zelda headed her the gift. Jiggs opened it, which it had a necklace of Friend Forever on it.

Her eyes was widen, she looked up and said. "Thank you Zelda!" Then she hugged her, and Zelda hugged back.

"Your welcome. Hey no matter what happens I'm always there for you, so you can talk to me any time you want too." She said to her. "Yes, thank you Zelda." Jiggs said and hugged her again.

Her doll was right friends is all she need to feel good for one other to make them happy and feel safe to tell secrets to.

As they walk in to the mansion, a flower rose was there and it bloomed beautiful, it was a sign that Jigglypuff had a friend that she needs help when things don't go in her way.

For her that friendship in her heart was stronger than anything before in her life. Zelda and her are more then friends, they were…

Best Friends Forever.


End file.
